


Come and Walk With Me

by BeautifullyChaotic121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyChaotic121/pseuds/BeautifullyChaotic121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hates the cold but he could make an exception for Dean this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Walk With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Winter Walk  
> This would have been up on time had AO3 actually posted it...

Ever since losing his grace, Castiel hated the cold. He liked to bundle up in the Bunker with warm socks, comfy pants, and lots of blankets. This was common knowledge to the occupants of the Bunker so Castiel was bewildered as to why Dean wanted to walk through the snow. Dean seemed to be looking for something while they walked through the woods. Castiel was contemplating going back inside when Dean grabbed his hand bringing him to a halt. There, in a clearing covered in snow and decorated with Christmas lights, Dean asked Castiel to marry him. Castiel said yes.


End file.
